Byakuya kitten
by Le Lovers of Yaoi
Summary: Byakuya got turned into a kitten. Can Renji help the cat to turn back to human? Short yaoi scene at the end :3
1. Prologue

**This is just an idea that came to me when I was in the car~ Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Bleach~**

Byakuya refused to make a noise as his broken body was thrown through a portal by a dying hollow.

"Captain!" Renji yelled, killing the hollow in one strike, but it was too late. The damage had already been done, and Byakuya was out of reach.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

"Seriously?" Renji groaned, seeing a kitten curled up against the wall, shivering violently. Snow was falling thick and fast, and the little black kitten was already covered in it.

"Mew?" It looked up at Renji weakly, before his head drooped again, as though he was embarrassed about something.

"You remind me of something…" Renji muttered, picking the kitten up before he had any second thoughts.

"Nya," the kitten purred, snuggling into Renji's chest, embracing the warmth that it hadn't felt in a long time.

"Perhaps Yoruichi will have some cat food or something…" Renji pondered, starting the walk back to his apartment. The kitten shook his head, making it obvious that he didn't want to see the woman or the cat food. Renji just shrugged and carried on walking, hoping no one would see him and find him with a little kitten, because that would lead to teasing.

"Do you want it or not?" Renji scowled, watching the kitten blow on the milk softly.

"Mew?"

"It's milk, cats are supposed to like it," Renji told it, pushing the kitten's face into the milk.

"Nyaaa!" It squeaked, jumping away once Renji released it.

"See? You like it, don't you?" The kitten sent a glare at the laughing Renji, before gently padding over to the bowl.

"Mew," it purred, as it started lapping up the warm milk with its rough, pink tongue.

"Renji~" Yoruichi sang, flash stepping into the room. The kitten hissed when it saw here, and hid under the sofa.

"Is her face really that scary?" Renji asked the quivering kitten. It nodded and backed away even further.

"Renji?" Yoruichi started, frowning slightly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you talking to your sofa about how scary my face is?"

"I'm not," Renji groaned, trying to coax the kitten out.

"Allow me," she smirked, turning into a black cat.

"Try not to kill each other," Renji grinned, moving back so Yoruichi could pass him.

"I'd like to see him try to kill me," she snorted. "He's just an ill, underfed, black _kitten_."

"I know, but before you say anything, I've only just got it."

"It? He's a he," Yoruichi told the red head, dragging the kitten out from under the sofa by the scruff of his neck.

"Mew!" The kitten protested, trying to get away.

"Ow!" Yoruichi hissed as the kitten clawed her right eye. As quick a lightning, the kitten was snuggled into Renji's chest.

"It's ok; the mean, fat cat won't hurt you," Renji promised, calming the kitten down with soothing strokes.

"It's too late anyway," Yoruichi smirked. "I've already worked out who you are~" The kitten stiffened, before going limp in Renji's arms.

"Meaning?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"That cute, little kitten that you're cuddling is actually Byakuya Kuchiki." The kitten sniffed and hid his face in its paws.

"But… Taichou can't get this cute," Renji protested, making Yoruichi laugh even harder.

"He's Byakuya," Yoruichi promised, turning back to a human.

"Put some clothes one!" Renji shouted, covering his eyes as Yoruichi tried to take the kitten from him. Holding said kitten tighter, Renji stood up and kicked Yoruichi's clothes to her, before sitting back down with his back to her.

"Nod if you're little Byakuya," Yoruichi instructed, after getting dressed and sitting in front of Renji.

The kitten didn't move.

"Byaku-Kun, it's rude to tell lies," Yoruichi scolded. The kitten gave a quiet sigh, before nodding slightly.

"Taichou, you're so cute like this," Renji grinned. Byakuya scowled at the red head, before trying to bite Yoruichi's hand.

"He'll be even cuter when you go to the office tomorrow and show him to everyone~" Yoruichi sang, moving out of the black kitten's reach, so he couldn't claw her.

"Why would I do that?" Renji blinked, making the pair stare at him.

"Why wouldn't you?" Yoruichi snorted.

"He's my taichou," Renji smirked. "And besides, he'd kill me."

"Renji-Baka, he's a _kitten_," she pointed out.

"I know," Renji shrugged. "But we're going to have to find a way to turn him back, and then he'd kill me."

"He could slit your throat when you're asleep," Yoruichi added.

"Mew!" Byakuya interrupted them, jumping out of Renji's arms and sitting at the closed door.

I think little Byaku-Kitten is hungry," Yoruichi smirked. "I'll be going now~" She added, before disappearing.

"Crazy cat lady," Renji muttered, walking over to Byakuya and opening the door.

"Nya," Byakuya agreed, jumping lightly onto a chair and curling up, shivering slightly.

"Are you still cold?" Renji asked him, cursing himself for forgetting about the snow. The kitten shook his head, before sneezing.

"Meow?" He blinked.

"I'll be right back," Renji smiled, jogging out.

**Remember to review :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :3**

**This chapter is pure crap. It sucks massively .**

"Mew~" Byakuya purred as Renji towelled him dry.

"Feel any better?" Renji asked him, once the kitten's fur was dry. The kitten nodded.

"Nya," he yawned, curling back up on the chair. Renji grinned and started looking through the cupboards.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, after drawing up blank.

"Food," Byakuya replied, before looking shocked.

"No shi- wait, you spoke?"

"No," Byakuya smirked, watching Renji through half lidded eyes.

"Anyway," Renji sighed. "What do you want to eat, Taichou?"

"Do you have ramen?"

"Yeah," Renji grinned, getting down some instant ramen.

"Here," Renji said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of the small, black kitten.

"Thank you," Byakuya nodded, stretching.

"I know you're a cat, but this is just ridiculous," Renji muttered.

"What's ridiculous?" Byakuya frowned, looking up at the red head.

"You said thank you," Renji grinned, walking back into the living room, where he sighed and pulling out some more work that he had to do.

Byakuya jumped up lightly next to the red head, watching him work, before curling into his side.

"'Lo," Renji smiled, gingerly scratching behind Byakuya's ears. He was rewarded by a faint purr, though Byakuya looked shocked to produce the sound.

"What's that sound coming from me?" He asked, looking worried. He stared at his chest, poking it with a single paw.

"It's called purring," Renji answered with a straight face.

"Purring?"

"Yes, it's what cats do when they're happy," Renji explained,

"I know that," Byakuya snapped.

"But-"

"I just want to know _why _I'm purring."

"Because you like having your ears scratched.

"But… Really?"

"Yep," Renji nodded, scratching the kitten's black ears again.

"Mmm," Byakuya purred again, before looking annoyed with himself.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Renji smirked, looking outside to see only darkness. He yawned at got up, stretching, only to walk to the room opposite and collapse onto the futon.

"Okay," Byakuya agreed, following the red head, falling asleep on Renji's stomach.

"Abarai?"

"Hmph."

"Abarai?"

"Go 'way."

"Abarai!"

"What?" Renji hissed, swatting the kitten away as Byakuya pulled at the redhead's ear with his teeth.

"Time to get up," Byakuya explained, sitting back and starting to lick his paws.

"No, it's not…"

"Yes it is. You have work today."

"Crap, I do as well…" Renji sighed, getting up.

"Hurry up," the kitten said, walking out of the room.

"You're going to get clean before we go," Renji said firmly, picking Byakuya up by the scruff and carrying him into the bathroom.

"Abarai, put me down," Byakuya hissed.

"No," Renji replied, throwing the kitten in the shower and turning it on.

"Hot!" Byakuya squeaked, jumping a foot into the air.

"This better?" Renji asked with a smirk, turning the temperature down to as low as it could go.

"No! Get me out of here!"

"Say please," Renji demanded.

"Please!"

"No," Renji said gently, putting the temperature as lukewarm.

"I don't like this…" Byakuya said slowly.

"Do you want this hotter slightly? Or slightly colder?"

"Warmer."

"Say please," Renji repeated.

"Warmer, _please_."

"Good boy," Renji cooed, turning the temperature up and scratching the kitten behind his ears.

"Hmph," Byakuya sulked, trying not to purr.

**You see? It sucks ._.**

**Remember to review :3 Flames are accepted :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :3**

"Who's the kitty?" Rukia asked, stepping into the office that Renji and Byakuya shared.

"Uh. He's a kitten that I found in the snow yesterday," Renji said, bending the truth.

"Ok," Rukia sighed, handing Renji a stack of papers.

"More?" Renji stared at the pile as a groan escaped through his lips.

"Seeing as Nii-Sama's missing, you have to do his work too," Rukia said quietly.

"Uh… Do you want a hug?" Renji asked, not sure of what he should do. Rukia nodded and stepped into Renji's outstretched arms, breathing in his scent.

"Nya?" Byakuya asked, padding up to the pair, jumping onto Renji's desk, then onto his shoulder.

"Hello," Rukia smiled, stroking his head. Byakuya purred and leant into her hand.

"Abarai, why's she upset?" Byakuya hissed into his lieutenant's ear.

"Why are you upset?" Renji asked Rukia for his taichou.

"I'm worried about Nii-Sama…"

"You shouldn't be," Byakuya yawned, showing both of them his fangs.

"You can talk, like Yoruichi," Rukia blinked.

"Don't compare me to that demon cat," Byakuya growled.

"I thought that only Nii-Sama used to call her that."

"It is only him," Renji told her softly.

"No."

"Yes."

"How did that happen?" Rukia blinked, picking Byakuya off Renji's shoulder and hugging him to her chest.

"Yeah, taichou, how _did_ that happen?" Renji asked curiously.

"Can't…. breathe…" Byakuya moaned.

"Oops, sorry Nii-Sama," Rukia apologised, softening her hold on the kitten.

"It's fine," Byakuya yawned, curling up on her shoulder

"So, taichou, what happened?" Renji asked again.

"I can't remember," Byakuya said, his voice muffled from where he had snuggled his head into Rukia's neck.

"Should we get Captain Kurotsuchi to check you out? We could let him experiment on you to see how to turn you back," Renji said casually, drawing a glare from both Rukia and Byakuya.

"You even try, and I'll kill you," Byakuya snarled, his voice letting slip a tiny bit of his anxiety.

"I'd kill him first," Rukia promised, scratching the kitten behind his fluffy ears, drawing a long purr out of him.

"What do we do then?"

"We?" Byakuya raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Taichou, did you expect us to leave you to deal with it alone?" Renji frowned, fondling the kitten's ears.

"Yes," Byakuya purred, leaning into the comforting touch.

"Why would we do that?" Rukia asked, looking sad. "You're my brother."

"And my Taichou," Renji added with a smile. "It wouldn't count as beating you if you're a kitten, now would it?"

"Why would you bother though?" Byakuya sniffed, curling into a ball. "I've never done anything for you…"

"No, but you're our friend too now," Renji grinned brightly. "And I don't leave my friends alone to deal with things, I try to help."

"After annoying them so much they try to kill them," Rukia added.

"Yeah, well that's all part of the fun."

"Thank you," Byakuya mumbled, before letting out a content sigh and falling asleep.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"You still have all the paperwork to get done. I'll take Byakuya back to the mansion."

"Won't the servants ask questions?"

"It's none of their business," Rukia shrugged.

"Why don't you keep him somewhere else for the time being?"

"Good idea, Renji, thanks for offering." She pressed Byakuya into the red head's unsuspecting arms.

"What-?"

"I have work for Ukitake Taichou to do, and you offered to look after Nii-Sama~" Rukia sang, using her flash step to disappear before Renji had the chance to try and kill her.

"Abarai?" Byakuya yawned, waking up after a couple of hours.

"Hmm?"

"It's… Nothing. I don't know why I called you."

"It's 'kay. I'm almost done; there's probably ten minutes more work." Byakuya stared at him with an open mouth.

"You… How?"

"How what?" Renji laughed.

"You did a day's work in a few hours!"

"It seems like I did," Renji shrugged. "What about it?"

"You never do your work…"

"I'm lazy," he pointed out needlessly.

"I know," Byakuya grumbled, watching the redhead's pen fly across the page.

"I knew that you would help me, which made the whole thing pointless in my mind."

"Baka," Byakuya muttered. Renji chuckled and started stroking Byakuya's ears again.

"How will we turn you back?" Renji asked him quietly.

"I have no clue…"

"What if you're like Yoruichi? You might be able to turn back at will," Renji thought out loud.

"I guess we could try it out later," Byakuya nodded. "But it would annoy me to no end if I was like that demon cat…"

"Rukia would like it," Renji offered, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I guess… She always wanted a cat."

"Are you offering to be her pet?" Renji laughed, watching Byakuya's eyes narrow.

"No, I'm not…"

"Aww~ If you don't want to be her pet, why don't you get her a dog or something?"

"Ok," the kitten nodded. "I'll get one next time I'm in the land of the living."

"Done!" Renji grinned, making Byakuya jump.

"What?"

"I've finished the work."

"You really annoy me sometimes, you know?"

"Thank you, I try~"

"Honestly, you leave all the work to me, when you can do it and go early. If you actually _did_ the work, you'd be finished quicker."

"Oh well," Renji shrugged, picking Byakuya up by the back of his neck and placing him on his shoulder.

"That hurt," Byakuya frowned, before curling up and shutting his eyes.

**This story's almost finished :3**

**Remember to review XD**

**Flames, as always, are accepted :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

"Just think of your human body," Yoruichi instructed. Renji had cornered her at Kukaku's house and asked her to help Byakuya turn back. She'd spent the past three hours trying to get him back to human form, but to no avail.

"Yoruichi," Renji started.

"What?"

"Perhaps it's because the captain doesn't _want_ to change back..."

"What do you mean, Renji?"

"You're a pervert, aren't you?" The redhead accused.

"No I'm not! That's Ichigo!" She paused for a moment. "I get what you mean though…"

"Why don't you leave, then Captain can try it again?" Renji suggested.

"Yes, please go," Byakuya nodded.

"Fine!" Yoruichi threw her hands up in the air. "I need to get back to the world of the living, so Renji can take over~ Bye!" She waved, before using her flashstep to escape.

"This is going to be fun," Renji groaned...

"Done!" Renji grinned, watching his captain turn back to human in a burst of bright light.

"Tired…" Byakuya yawned, before collapsing in all his naked glory.

"Crap, Captain," Renji cursed, rushing forward and catching the noble. The redhead smiled softly before carefully carrying the sleeping Byakuya to the spare futon that Rukia sometimes uses.

"Renji?" Byakuya yawned as the redhead went to leave the room.

"Yes?" Renji turned around to face the captain, a small smile placing on his lips.

"Thank you…" Byakuya mumbled, before falling back asleep. Renji held back his laughter, in fear of waking the sleeping noble up. Instead, he walked out of the apartment, to tell Rukia about the latest development with her brother.

"So, he's like Yoruichi," Rukia laughed happily. "I'm sure he loves that."

"I don't think he's had a chance to think about it," Renji grinned, Rukia's happiness brightening his own mood even more.

"What do you mean?" Rukia frowned, feeling worried again.

"Calm down," Renji said, rolling his eyes. "Captain just fell asleep as soon as he shifted back."

"Oh." Once again she was happy and bubbly. "Do any of the captains know that he's ok?"

"Nah, I haven't told them yet."

"Told us what?" Ukitake asked, sounding intrigued as he walked over to the pair.

"Oh… Um…" Rukia looked lost for words, so Renji stepped in for her.

"Captain Kuchiki's okay."

"What? How do you know that?" Ukitake blinked, before breaking into a coughing fit. Rukia moved next to him and began rubbing soothing circles onto the captain's back.

"You okay?" Rukia asked Ukitake softly.

"Yeah," he smiled weakly, looking guilty. Renji saw the expression and frowned.

"Is your cough getting worse?"

"No, it's fine," he insisted, holding back another chesty cough.

"If you say so," Rukia sighed.

"Anyway, Captain Kuchiki's asleep at my place now; he was exhausted," Renji explained, answering Ukitake's earlier question.

"Where was he? The last I heard of him, he was in the fight against the hollows with you, Renji," Ukitake frowned.

"Yeah, that's the last time anyone saw him. The hollow managed to get through his defence and pushing him through a portal just as I killed him."

"Did he tell you where the portal led too?"

"Nope. As I was walking back to my apartment, another portal appeared and Captain Kuchiki was thrown through it. Seeing as we were literally outside my place, I took him in there as he fell asleep in my arms."

"I see. I'll go tell the head captain that Byakuya-kun's okay. Can you bring him up to squad one once he's awake and ready please?"

"Sure," Renji shrugged. "I don't know how long it'll be though."

"Tell him to take as long as he wants," Ukitake soothed, understanding completely. Rukia jumped on Renji's back and quietly whispered her thanks in his ear.

"It's nothing," Renji argued. "Anyone would have done it."

"Maybe, but they would have done it out of fright than anything else," Ukitake put in. "You done it out of kindness and friendship."

"I guess," Renji shrugged. "But that doesn't stop the fact that anyone would have done it."

"Byakuya-Kun's lucky to have a friend in you," Ukitake smiled, before turning around and leaving Rukia and Renji alone.

"I guess I better be getting back," Renji said, feeling awkward as Rukia jumped off his back.

"Can you give Byakuya-Nii my love please?" Rukia asked her best-friend.

"Of course Rukia," Renji grinned, hugging her in a death hug.

"I… Can't B… Breathe…" Rukia gasped, feeling that her ribs were about to bruise.

"Oh, sorry," Renji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Rukia groaned and rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"I'll leave before I get killed," Rukia teased, before gently kissing Renji's cheek.

"See ya, Rukia!" Renji waved at the dark haired girl sprinted off in the direction of the 13th division barracks.

"Bye!"

"You awake, Captain?" Renji asked quietly as he padded softly back into the room Byakuya was in. He didn't get an answer, but he heard the gentle breathing of Byakuya as he slept still.

"Mmm," he sighed, turning onto his stomach and curling into a ball.

"You're cute when you're sleeping," Renji chuckled, before going in search of some soul reaper robes that would actually fit the smaller captain.

"Renji?" A voice called quietly from the spare room.

"Coming!" Renji yelled in return. Jogging across the hall to Byakuya, the redhead realised that he was really beginning to enjoy the time he spent with his captain.

"I was wondering if you know what I could wear," Byakuya muttered, looking down, his face a furious red.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Renji soothed, carrying the robes that he found earlier over to the noble, before pulling him into hug.

"Thank you," Byakuya hummed happily. Then he realised that he'd finally found a friend again after so long, and it warmed him emotionally. The noble just hoped that Renji wouldn't betray his trust…

"Don't thank me," Renji sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't like being thanked, because it makes me sound like a halfway decent person."

"That's because you _are _a decent person," Byakuya stated, smiling softly. Renji didn't answer in words, instead he gently kissed the captain's forehead.

"As are you," he grinned, unsure at how Byakuya would respond to his gesture.

He didn't need to worry, because it finally allowed the noble to work out what his feelings for the redhead were.

"You flatter me," Byakuya smiled, before reaching up and capturing the lieutenant's lips with his own, in a moment of passion and love.

"You know what captain," Renji breathed as they broke away for breath.

"What?" A light pink tinge colored Byakuya's cheeks as his breath came out slightly heavier than normal.

"I really think I love you."

"Renji, I _do_ love you, there's no thinking involved."

"This is going to be something I excel at then," Renji grinned, claiming Byakuya's lips as his with another full on kiss.

**There~ That's all folks :D**

**Remember to review XD**

**Flames are accepted :3**


End file.
